Eyes
by SomebodyWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo… Jeremike. AU. Summary robado desde El Principito. (?)


_N.A: HOLAAAAAAA. uvu Este es el primer fic de FNAF que escribo. Básicamente es Jeremike, aunque creo que es el segundo de la página en español. Anyway, en la nota de abajo explicaré más cosas. Btw, creo que éste fic será el primero con un final trágico. Because I love it. (?) Por cierto, los personajes pueden imaginárselos como quieran, de Rebornica o Pole-Bear. Yo, por mi parte, me los imaginé como el Mike de Pole Bear y Jeremy de Rebornica. :33_

**Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy's y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

><p>No sabe a donde está yendo.<p>

No sabe cómo ha huido de casa.

No sabe que está _viendo_.

Correr, sólo eso le importa aún si se cae.

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos color esmeralda, confundiéndose con las gotas de la tormenta. Para su suerte, no se había tropezado con nadie. De hecho, nadie estaría caminando a esas horas. Estaba harto, harto de su padre, harto de la vida, harto de sufrir.

Y ahí va.

Los minutos pasan, y con ellos, la velocidad disminuye al punto de tener que caminar. Está asustado, no sabe dónde está, no sabe cómo vivirá ahora. Empieza a girar, sin saber porque lo hace, quizá porque quiere ubicar el lugar, pero no puede porque está _ciego_. Con el tiempo, recobra la velocidad para volver a correr, así lo hace.

Sin embargo, al haber recorrido más de 10 metros, cruza con alguien. Debido al choque, ambos caen. El miedo empieza a rodear su ser, pensando que sería golpeado por la persona. Espera que algún puño lastime su mejilla. Pero éste, no llega.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó una voz desconocida para él. Tenía que disculparse, pero tenía miedo. La voz sonaba segura de sí misma, algo que no tenía, algo que desde hace años anhelaba tener. Empezó a tartamudear, retrocediendo aún caído.

— Y-Yo…Lo siento…N-No quise hacerlo… Perdona… — Quería huir de ahí como ha hecho antes, lo hubiera hecho si la mano izquierda del contrario no hubiera tocado su mejilla. A pesar de la lluvia, era notable que había llorado.

Estaba cálida.

Calor, eso era lo que no había sentido en miles de años, algo que nadie más que su madre le había brindado, pero se había ido. Porque ella estaba muerta.

— Toma mi mano. — Escuchó, sabía que su mano derecha estaba frente a sí, pero simplemente, no podía tomarla. Dejó de sentir las gotas sobre su cabeza, el chico traía un paraguas. Aunque ahora, no le importaba que se mojara la ropa con tal de que el otro lo haga. Esto, de alguna forma, le pareció demasiado dulce. (Y lo era)

— No puedo verla… — Bajó la cabeza, imitando la acción de observar el suelo como la cosa más interesante del mundo, pero él no podía hacer eso. —No puedo ver nada. — Empieza a surgir un silencio incómodo, con la lluvia como único testigo. Los brazos del otro levantaron el cuerpo del más pequeño, dejando que se apoye en el suyo.

— Está bien si no puedes verme, no puedo dejarte aquí solo. ¿Acaso pretendes vivir así? — El castaño no dijo nada ante esto, simplemente, dejó que sus extremidades apretaran las del contrario e intentó caminar. Cualquier persona tomaría la acción del chico como la mejor cosa del mundo, para Jeremy, significa la cosa más hermosa y bella que alguien habría hecho en toda su vida.

Durante el recorrido, empezaron a hablar de sí mismos, sin tocar el tema de por qué el ojizafiro estaba ahí. Nombres, edades, gustos, trabajos, etc. Tanto Mike como Jeremy, tenían suficiente con la presencia del otro y era lo único con lo que podían mostrar sonrisas sinceras. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, por un momento, al escuchar lo que dijo el azabache, paró el corazón del menor.

— Sabes, quizá no esté mucho tiempo contigo más. — Su voz empezó a opacarse.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó, volteando y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia un lugar que no era el rostro del mayor.

— Tengo leucemia crónica desde los 3 años. —

Y ahí está, algo que no esperaba, también, algo que sólo empeoraría su estado emocional. Con escalofríos, volvió a hablar.

— Si tienes 23 años… ¿cuánto tiempo te queda? — Preguntó. Antes de ser ciego había leído en sus libros varias enfermedades. Entre ellas, la leucemia crónica. Ésta puede llegar a durar 20 años para después morir.

Ése era el caso de Mike.

—No lo sé muy bien. Pero no tengo tanto tiempo. —

Un silencio quedó impregnado, reflejando la incomodidad que ambos sentían en la situación.

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo, llegaron al apartamento. Para la mala suerte de Jeremy, el ascensor no funcionaba, por lo que tuvo que subir las escaleras, sujetándose fuertemente del cuerpo del azabache y a la vez, por su inexperiencia, tambaleándose un poco. Al haber pasado el último escalón, un "victoria" fue expresado en el rostro del castaño.

Cruzaron la puerta, y al instante, las mejillas del ojizafiro recibieron un golpe cálido. Al tan sólo sentir eso, juzgó al lugar como algo agradable y acogedor sin tan sólo verlo, a diferencia de su propia casa, de la cual ya no recuerda nada más que la salida.

Le hubiera gustado dormir, sin embargo, un gruñido predominó en el ambiente, proviniendo de su estómago. Un rubor cubrió el rostro del menor.

—Bueno… No he salido a comprar. Sólo tengo pizza. —

Jeremy aceptó eso, básicamente, no le importaba que comería. Además, se le hacía demasiado fácil, no era comida en la que se tuviera que pedir ayuda de alguien para dirigir el alimento hacia su boca.

— ¿Por qué estabas corriendo? — No quería que le preguntara eso, hablar de otro tema era mejor. Sin embargo, el otro le había dado una estancia, por lo que estaba obligada a hacerlo.

— Mi padre… — Respondió, no dijo más, creyó que eso sólo bastaría para la pregunta.

— Oh. —

Surgió un silencio incómodo en el ambiente.

Mike decidió romperlo.

— ¿Cómo quedaste ciego? — El chico de ojos esmeraldas se guardó unos segundos para contestar de nuevo, no era algo fácil de decir. Pero no culpaba al de ojos zafiro, está bien para él.

— Mi padre es alcohólico, por accidente, el metanol cayó en mis ojos. Aunque para mí, no fue un accidente. —

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba el silencio por cuarta vez entre ellos.

Se hacía tarde, y con esto, la necesidad de dormir se agrandaba, provocando que los ojos del menor empezaran a cerrarse. El apartamento no era realmente grande, además, sólo era para una persona, por lo que Mike tuvo que compartir su cama. No quería que se quedara en el sofá, y Jeremy no quería ser el culpable de que el mayor se quedara en el pequeño mueble.

Estaban de espaldas, ninguno de los dos tenía las agallas para verle al otro. Era tal la vergüenza que cada vez que el castaño despertaba de una pesadilla, debía aguantar el pedirle un abrazo al mayor. Mike, por su parte, consideraba bastante el que una persona que apenas había conocido hace horas estuviera compartiendo un hogar esté bien.

Pero vamos.

¿Quién con poca vida por delante no pasaría sus últimos momentos con alguien?

Además, el contrario estaba completamente indefenso al mundo, aún más con su discapacidad.

Cerró los ojos, intentando que en sus sueños pudiera haber una mejor vida para el mundo, para él, para Jeremy.

* * *

><p>No era raro, Mike siempre se levantaba primero y temprano. Notó que eran las 7:00 de la mañana, el menor no se había levantado. Recordó que no había nada en el refrigerador para desayunar, rápidamente, se colocó el abrigo y salió del apartamento, dispuesto a comprar algo para hacer.<p>

Mientras el azabache salía del lugar, Jeremy dormía plácidamente sin ninguna interrupción. No había pruebas de que despertase por una pesadilla que ahora se alejaba de la realidad, al menos, por ahora.

_Abrió los ojos, descubriendo ante sí el exterior. _

— _¿Es así como luce el azul, mamá? _— _La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano._

_No quería parpadear, no quería cerrar su vista, quería ver los colores, las formas, números, letras. Todo lo que una persona puede observar. Vamos, lo que estudia un niño de Primaria, a pesar de que él ya era un adulto._

_Cerró los ojos por un segundo al notar la necesidad de hacerlo._

_No era un adulto, era un niño. No había felicidad, había angustia. No estaba su madre tomando su mano, estaba frente a él, agonizando, con sangre caer desde su cuerpo mientras el hombre, que odiaba llamar padre, la golpeaba hasta el punto de dejarla sin respiración._

_No sabe todavía por qué dijo: "Entró alguien a la casa." en vez del "Mi padre la asesinó mientras estaba ebrio y me lanzó alcohol."_

_Miedo._

_Porque era un maldito cobarde._

_Después, sólo hubo oscuridad eterna._

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe, sudando frío a pesar de las bajas temperaturas siendo casi Invierno. No sabía qué hora era. No sabía que había pasado. Y sólo porque sí, pensó que seguía en la casa de su padre. Con la voz entrecortada, llamó al chico mayor.<p>

— ¿M-Mike…? — No recibió respuesta. Intentó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. — ¿Mike? —

Unos pasos fueron lo único que escuchó.

— Oh, ya despertaste. — Seguía ahí, no era un sueño. Sonrió, aún sin saber realmente como era una sonrisa.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse al vivir con alguien que sólo había conocido el día anterior.

Y tampoco que no quedará tanto tiempo con él.

El mayor se acercó a él, lo tomó de los brazos y lo levantó amablemente. Lo dirigió hacia el comedor, por suerte, no estaba lejos.

Al llegar a la mesa, le pidió el abrir su boca, el menor correspondió a lo que dijo. Mike tomó el scone del plato y al colocar un pedazo de este en la cavidad del otro, empezó a masticar. A pesar de que no conocía del todo al chico que le llevaba 2 años de edad, sabría que no le gustaría el café, por lo que compró una malteada.

— Pensé que no te gustaría el café. Así que traje esto del Starbucks. — En realidad, el comercio y la tienda mencionada estaba a la esquina del edificio. Por lo que no se tardó mucho para hacer los scones. Sus parientes femeninas le habían enseñado a cocinar desde que entró a la Universidad, no sabe realmente por qué quiso estudiar, no le quedaba tanto tiempo de vida. Apenas había terminado su carrera el año pasado, contaduría. Simplemente no trabajaría más por la condición en la que se encontraba.

2 meses de vida. Sólo eso.

— Sí, no me gusta el café. Es amargo. — Sonrió, esta vez tomó el scone entre sus manos y prosiguió en el desayuno.

Al acabar el desayuno, no se les ocurría que hacer. Por lo que simplemente hablaban, ya que alguien no podía ver la televisión o más.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? Hoy no trabajo. — _Y nunca más lo haré, porque moriré en 2 meses. _Pensó, mientras volvía a tomar los brazos del menor y lo hacía caminar hacia el sofá, provocando que el su cuerpo de relajará un poco más que en la dura silla.

— No sé, conversar. —

— ¿Y leer? — Preguntó, levantándose del lugar y caminaba al estante que estaba al lado del televisor, donde habían varios libros de textos con diversos géneros. Entre ellos, sacó el que por título se le llamaba "El Principito"

— También. Si tienes libros en braille, mejor. — Respondió, esperando pacientemente en el mueble.

— No, leeré para ti. Podría comprar libros en braille, si quieres. — Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. Abrió el libro.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, Mike aumentaba cada vez más la lectura, llegando casi al final de la historia. Jeremy agudizó el oído para escuchar atentamente.

_— No. —dijo el principito—. Busco amigos. ¿Qué significa "domesticar"? — volvió a preguntar el principito._

_—Es una cosa ya olvidada —dijo el zorro—, significa "crear vínculos... "_

_— ¿Crear vínculos? —Efectivamente, verás —dijo el zorro—. Tú no eres para mí todavía más que un muchachito igual a otros cien mil muchachitos y no te necesito para nada. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí y no soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si tú me domésticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo..._

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo era compartido entre ellos dos. Terminaban los libros con el paso de las horas y seguían con otro, de vez en cuando se reían a los recuerdos relacionados con las palabras. Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad y poco tiempo. Sí, poco tiempo quedaba para despedirse.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado 1 mes desde que Jeremy encontró a Mike, Mike encontró a Jeremy.<p>

— Habrá un donante de córneas. — Comentó el mayor, cerrando el libro que hace apenas unos minutos habían terminado de leer.

Jeremy sonrió, tomando la mano del azabache. Hubiera querido abrazarlo, pero no quería caerse en el intento.

Mike, sudó frío, por primera vez, se alegró de que sus ojos esmeraldas no pudieran ver su falsa sonrisa.

No podían hacer mucho más, tampoco salir. Además, el menor no vería nada, por ahora.

Otro mes pasa, más sonrisas esbozan, el vínculo crece, formando una amistad y confianza entre ambos.

Ese día, Mike no podía leer para el castaño. Se sentía debilitado, y el celular estaba a su lado, donde estaba el número del Hospital. Jeremy no entendía nada, simplemente analizaba la salud del mayor, preguntándose cuanto tiempo le quedaba.

Tenía miedo.

No quería perderlo.

No quería quedarse solo.

Después, el chico de la sombrilla palideció. Mientras sangre salía de su cuerpo y su dedo tocaba el aparato, empezando a llamar al servicio del Hospital.

Con dificultad y sangre tosiendo de por medio, apenas pudo musitar algo.

— Pueden venir por ellas. — El de ojos zafiro cayó, y el castaño, simplemente empezaba a llorar. Sin entender realmente que era lo último.

Gente entró al apartamento.

Ambas personas que apenas se habían conocido, se dirigían al Hospital.

Jeremy, por su parte, se preguntaba qué pasaba.

Y Mike, estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>El chico con el suéter verde recibió una noticia horas después mientras estaba sentado en el pasillo. Soltó un grito ahogado. Y luego, se escondió en una posición fetal.<p>

— Está muerto. Sólo le quedaban 2 meses, por esa razón, dejó de trabajar. En su testamento, pidió que le diéramos sus corneas a usted. —

Se rompió.

La felicidad, la autoestima, la confianza, todo. Se rompió.

Una venda cubría sus ojos, preguntó el poder quitársela. El doctor de apariencia adulta, confirmó con un "Sí."

A su lado, había una foto de Mike. Preguntó la ubicación del cementerio en el que su _mejor amigo_ había sido sepultado. Salió del lugar y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar que había solicitado.

Llegó, con la foto en mano y una rosa que se le había regalado en el mismo lugar donde se le había devuelto la vista.

— No pensé que el donante serías tú. —

Silencio.

— Fue bueno que me hayas domesticado — Sonrió, mientras lágrimas caían de sus mejillas y empezaban a rociar el suelo.

— _Yo seré para ti único en el mundo. Tú serás único para mí en el mundo... __._

* * *

><p><em>¿Ganas de suicidarse? ¿Querer cortarse las venas con galletitas? Es mi culpa, ¡quejas en los reviews mostrando sus lágrimas, por favor!<em>

_Bueno, sí. Mike sufría de leucemia crónica. ¿Entonces, cómo pudo donarle corneas a Jeremy? Fácil, las corneas son transparentes, no contienen sangre, por lo que deberían estar libres. Avisé que Mike tenía leucemia desde los 3 años y en el fic 23. Bueno, la leucemia crónica puede aguantar hasta por 20 años. Me costó la vida investigar para saber que estaba escribiendo, porque realmente no sé de que va el cáncer. (?) No, no me copié de Bajo La Misma Estrella. Ni he leído el libro poh. xD_

_Se agradecen los esponjosos reviews. No me pertenece El Principito, btw._


End file.
